


death and a reunion

by hanorganaas



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hollywood, Angst and Humor, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Family Drama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 13:48:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13319466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanorganaas/pseuds/hanorganaas
Summary: Hit movie Star Melinda May is flying home after a former Lover and Co Star Phil Coulson, caused a scandal with a tell all novel when she receives news of her mother. Of course in the shock, the last person who she wanted to see was there to help her.





	death and a reunion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [intothenowhere](https://archiveofourown.org/users/intothenowhere/gifts).



> SURPRISE TEGAN! I was your AOS exchange person! And it was really hard not to ruin the surprise cause we are like really good friends! But Now I can.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this fic, it is something I wanted to originally do for a Carrison Fic so I fit it for Philinda when I got this prompt! I hope you enjoy it!

“Welcome to Los Angeles,” The pilot said over the loudspeaker, “it’s about 80 degrees outside and the time now is about 5:00 in evening. We should be arriving at the gate shortly. It is now take out your cellphones. Thank for taking JetBlue airways please wait till the aircraft makes a complete stop before unbuckling your seatbelts.”

“Thank god,” Melinda May mumbled as she picked up her cellphone.

It was the most hellish six hours of her life. All throughout the plane ride, fans came up to her. Well that was something she was used to. Being dubbed the “female equivalent of Harrison Ford” (a sexist title, despite the fact she thought Ford was quite handsome), it was hard to walk into public spaces without being mobbed.

She didn't mind giving autographs. She didn't mind selfies. It was the questions. A part of her private life she wanted to keep under wraps. A liaison she had with Phil Coulson 30 years or so ago. The news haunted her while she was filming her new movie. She couldn't go anywhere without Paparazzi hounding her wanting answers. 

And their press tour for their long awaited film revival Nebula Battles: The Legacy Rises which was strategically two weeks after their rival movie _Star Wars Episode….whatever something to do with space monks_ , was starting right after Christmas. The focus was going to be fully on the two of them….and the fact that...

She swallowed. She denied this fact for so long she couldn’t even say it.

At least Melinda would have a week break from this madness….if Daisy, her daughter, still wanted to talk to her. She took that thought from her mind and turned off the airplane mode. Immediately an alert that she had several new voice messages appeared on the screen.

Her eyes raised in alarm. It meant only one thing...there was an emergency. Quickly she picked up the phone and dialed her voice mail.

“Hey mom it's me,” It was Daisy. She had not talked to her since Phil’s gall to release the fact she SLEPT with him, “I got my shit together and uh, I am not mad at you. I am going to pick you up at the airport so no need to call an uber. Call me with your gate number and I’ll be there...we’ll talk on the way to Nǎinai.” 

Melinda had a gut feeling in her stomach as the phone beeped that the messages were going to get progressively worse…She just hoped nothing was happening to her kid. The next message opened with the sound of frantic breathing on the other line. Finally a wince and Daisy spoke again:

“Mommy…” She was crying, “It’s Nǎinai….her maid called. She found her unresponsive on the….I….I don’t know any more information. I’m sorry.” There was a pause and Daisy sobbed, “Robbie is taking me to the hospital….I’ll call you when I have information..”

Melinda swallowed. Her mother, the famous Lin Huang May, a pioneer for many Chinese and Asian actress out there, had been having alot of health issues. She had been in and out of hospitals from time to time. It was something the seasoned actress was so used to….when her mother had moments like this, she didn’t even worry she would die.

She assumed that she would go to the Hospital, the Doctors would let her out within the week and all would be fine. She took a deep breath and then….the next message came.

It started with a wail, mixed with the sound of monitors. There was a third voice, a male...Melinda immediately recognized as Daisy’s boyfriend Robbie, saying reassuring words like to calm down.

“It’s not good Mommy,” Daisy finally sobbed, “Nǎinai is in ICU. They said it was a major stroke….they don’t know if…” 

Daisy broke drown. She couldn’t finish the words. But Melinda didn’t need to hear the rest of the sentence to know what was going on. Her mother was dying, or at this point dead She hoped it wasn’t the later, she didn’t know if she was going to be able to live with herself if that was the case. 

She couldn’t listen to the messages any further. She needed to get the fuck off this plane. 

Quickly, Melinda reached for her seatbelt and franticly started fumbling with the buckle. It was usually an easy task but for some reason it kept slipping her hands. 

“Ma’am,” The flight attendant, “You can’t do that the seatbelt sign is still on!”

Too late. She was already on her feet causing a scene. Melinda knew this was going to be on the front page of some tabloid magazine, painting her as someone different from the calm and composed character she was, but hopefully it would be written off as someone full of grief and not as some psychopath.

* * *

As Phil Coulson stepped away from the gate away from his flight from London he stretched. He could hear Lola, his emotional service pug yawn behind him as the black ball of fur rolled onto her back. It had been a long week. Talk shows, filming, comic cons, and a TED talk on his mental illness lined his schedule. He even had to miss Hannukkah with the family this year but, he could finally relax….that was….

If the fall out of what he just revealed to the Public didn’t plague him. He was pretty sure there were going to be questions, mostly from his adopted Son Fitz about how things were going to be run now. He sighed. He wasn’t going to think about that now, just getting out of here and getting to his car.

He tugged on Lola’s leash.

“Come on girl,” Phil said. The Pug snorted and wouldn’t budge. “Seriously Lola….you just slept on my lap for 10 hours!” Another whine from the dog, “Ugh fine.” Phil liftend Lola in the crook of his arm and his other hand on his suitcase and started walking home. 

There was an exit out to the parking lot. If he was careful he would avoid paparazzi. But Phil didn’t even make it two steps when a sound broke him out of his thoughts.

“DON’T YOU DARE TELL ME TO CALM DOWN!” The voice was so familiar he could feel the breath becoming trapped in his Lungs, “MY MOTHER IS DYING! MY DAUGHTER IS A MESS! I NEED TO GET OUT OF HERE NOW!” 

Phil stopped dead in his tracks as his eyes set foot on the chaotic scene in front of him. A woman thrown over the shoulder of a TSA agent, clawing at him as a flight attendant carried her bag. She was in hysterics. People were talking grabbing their cellphones, hoping to get this on Twitter. 

“Melinda,” Phil rasped.

He didn’t know what was more shocking, the fact that his fellow actress and someone he loved for years as the played one of the most iconic movie couples in science fiction, one of the most calmest women in Hollywood, was having a public meltdown or the fact that same woman who wanted to kick his ass to kingdom come happened to be in the same FUCKING Airport at the same time as him. 

Instincts told him to run, get the fuck out of here before she before she spotted him. But at the same time, though probably right now their relationship was at a low, Melinda was still his best friend. He had to help her. He almost tripped over his suitcase running over to the crowd. 

THIS IS SUCH A BAD IDEA! Phil thought as he ran over to the TSA Agent.

“Hey,” Phil rasped. “I am a friend of Melinda May’s.” 

“You’re Phil Coulson,” The flight attendant holding Melinda’s bag said. She paused to look him up and down as a mischievous grin formed on his face, “I would say you are more than ‘just her friend’”

Phil’s cheeks turned red. He could feel his anxiety rising but he pushed it aside. He needed to get Melinda out of here. 

“Look ma’am I got it from here,” He said quietly, “You can help me get the bags down.”

The TSA agent looked at him spetickally as he rolled over his suitcase to the Flight Attendant. But Phil nodded. Like a torch in a relay, the TSA Agent handed Melinda over to Phil, settling her on the Actor’s shoulder. He felt awkward, like an idiot. A human over one shoulder and his beloved Lola in the other. But considering how Bizarre this scene was, he fit in well.

“Uh Sir,” The TSA Agent said as he reached over to the pug squirming in the crook of Phil’s arm, “Let me help you with your dog.”

Phil frowned pulling the dog away from his hand.

“Don’t touch Lola.”

Not split second later he made his way towards the elevator and out of view of spectators.

* * *

Melinda didn’t know who was carried her down the stairs. Her vision was blurry with tears as her heart raced in panic knowing she wouldn’t say her last goodbye to her mother. But surprisingly being in this strangers presence really helped her. The way the stranger ran his fingers down her back and later helping her into the car, even going as far as buckling her seatbelt for her.

Thankfully there was no Paparazzi over there, though some spectator probably caught her public meltdown on a camera phone and it would be on TMZ tomorrow night. She felt safe to bury her head in her knees, not even caring she was in some stranger’s car. She didn’t even bother to look up with the car turned open and the engine turned on. It was probably some taxi driver the TSA agent who escorted her off the plane flagged down. She doubted it was someone who kidnapped he-

“What Hospital is your mother at Melinda?” A voice said.

She lifted her head and suddenly was feeling more distressed than she actually was. The last person she wanted to fucking see was sitting next to her…...Phil. His hands were on the wheel, his ugly dog was on his lap with its tongue sticking out. His brilliant blue eyes expressing concern behind his thick rimmed glasses.

“I don’t need your hospitality I’ll find a cab.” Melinda growled starting to go for her seatbelt. 

“With all that Paparazzi probably surrounding the Airport like Vultures,” Phil quipped.   
Melinda sniffed and leaned back in her seat. He was right. She hated that.

“Ronald Regan Hospital,” She grumbled folding her arms. 

And then there was silence. Melinda sat staring into space as Phil pulled out of the parking lot and out of the airport. She could think about how she was going to talk to her mother in her final moments of life. But the more she thought about her mother was dying, the more heartbroken she became.

So she turned her mind, to something else. How she was going to approach the press tour in a week or so...what upcoming roles she had in the future? She knew she was rebooting some of her bigger franchises. That movie she saw on the plane. Anything to avoid the fact her mother was dying and she was being driven by the man she wanted to strangle with her bare hands.

“Look I know this is the last thing you want to talk about,” Phil said breaking the silence, “but considering the stress that is about to come your way….I think we should talk about what I said during my book tour.”

Melinda turned her head. She didn’t want to think about her mother dying, but did he SERIOUSLY have to bring this up now. 

“I don’t want to talk about it,” She growled looking ahead. 

“And when are we going to talk about it?” Phil asked, “Are we going to fight during an interview? Melinda let’s take a bit of stress off of you, let’s talk about it.” 

Melinda made a deep groan and turned to him. She folded her arms over her chest. Her hands balling into fists. Again she wanted to kill him, but god he was fucking right. When was she going to do it? In the middle of her mother’s funeral? The Movie Premiere? 

The sad thing was, Melinda didn’t really want to hate him. Of all the men she was with Phil seemed to care about her the most. She didn’t want her pride and her anger to lose this special thing she had with him.

“Fine,” Melinda growled. “We made an agreement, I told you I would let you reveal about the affair we had. But you lied to me and broke it.” 

Phil didn’t avert his eyes off the road. But Melinda could tell he was nervous. His fingers gripped on tightly onto the wheel. 

“I tried not to,” He sighed. 

“Not hard enough,” Melinda retorted, “Did you even think about how Daisy would feel about this? For her whole life she had thought Cal was her father and now she finds out it's been you the whole time!” 

“You are right,” He paused to swallow, “But at the same time, don’t you think hiding this for her, after all these years was fair to her….” 

Again he was right. Melinda thought she was doing a good thing for Daisy, pretending her father was the man Melinda had been married to instead of being conceived during an affair. She thought she was protecting her. But in this world, where her life was always in the tabloids holding in that secret for all those years, proved to be detrimental. 

Now the truth was out of the open and it was too late to change the past. The only thing to do now was move forward. Start anew. Help Daisy deal with this revelation. 

“So what happens now?” Melinda asked.

“Well I don’t think it’s a good time to discuss this,” Phil said, “You got a long couple of days ahead of you….but the most important thing is….are we cool?”

Melinda sighed and turned her head over to Phil.

“Considering you are the only ex of mine who turned out not to be an absolute jerk?” She responded to him. “Yeah.”

“Good,” Phil said. He smiled and rested his hand over hers, “You know I am here for you right?”

Melinda didn’t answer with words. She was surprised she didn’t wretch her hand away from his. It would send mix signals. Of course there was still things she needed to figure out, but she answered by squeezing his hand tight. Maybe she really did like him. Holding her hand in his was the only thing keeping her on the ground and not plunging into chaos.

* * *

“So what time are Jemma and I going to expect you back,” Fitz said in the facetime conversation between Phil, Fitz and his Fiancee Jemma.

“I don’t know depends how long it takes for her to pass,” Phil responded, “But I’ll keep you updated.”

“Well you owe Fitz and I a celebratory dinner for our engagement,” Jemma said wrapping her arm around Fitz. He turned to her and smiled, “but we have plenty of time during Christmas. Give Daisy a hug for us and send Melinda our love.”

“I’ll contact you guys soon and give you the Details for the funeral,” Phil said, “Daisy and Melinda are not only our cast mates, but our family, she’s gonna want all of us there. See you soon.”

“Love you dad!” Fitz exclaimed with a cheeky smile.

“Love you too kid!” 

Phil sighed and disconnected knew he should have left at this point, and go home. This was a private thing between the May family. But nevertheless, in a shocking move, Melinda had asked him to stay. Maybe Phil should have saw this coming. After their talk, their ride was silent, but she kept her hand in his, running gently up his hand. She was going to need some immediate comfort. Daisy was going to have her partner Robbie Reyes, Melinda, she didn’t have that. Maybe letting him in was a sign things were going to mend between them.

It was quite awkward though sitting here in the hospital. With Lola on his lap. Robbie was giving him some looks. He wasn’t sure if it was a dirty look or an odd look probably he was unconsciously protecting his girlfriend, after all, with revealing he was her father, she was probably having some identity crisis. 

But he didn’t focus on that. He busied himself playing with Lola’s ears the way the puppy liked. 

Suddenly he heard a cry. Daisy ran down the hallway and into Robbie’s arms. Robbie held her close and rested his head on the crown of her head as she sobbed. As Phil slowly rose to his feet Melinda walked down the hallway. They walked at the same pace before meeting in the middle. 

“She’s gone,” Melinda said quietly before lowering her head, “It was peaceful.”

Phil reached forward and grabbed her hand. His fingers slowly brushed over the overside of her palm. 

“Did she manage to say anything before she pass?” He asked.

A small smile graced her lips even through the tears. 

“Yes...I told her you brought me here and...it’s never too late to find happiness.” She paused to look up at Phil, “Which is why when this is over, I would like to go out to dinner with you….talk things out.”

“That sounds great…..do you need a hug?” 

Melinda didn’t answer. She just wrapped her arms around him and laid her head into his chest. Phil sighed happily and ran her fingers down her spine. For once in his life he felt content and at peace. 

Of course this was a shitty situation. It was a sudden end to a long life. But when something ended, there was a new beginning waiting on the horizon.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't be afraid to Send me Prompts at
> 
> http://melindamaay.co.vu/


End file.
